The invention relates to a video processing system inter alia for use in special effects in television.
In known systems used for special effects for example video information is received by a framestore acting as a buffer and in order to produce the special effect desired, an ouput processor typically receives data from selected addresses within the framestore to reconstitute a picture of different shape or size to that input to the store.
Whilst such systems work over a limited range of special effects as currently available, the way in which they operate inhibits their flexibility.
An object of the invention is to provide a system capable of producing greater flexibility in picture manipulation whilst maintaining picture quality so that the resultant picture is not noticably degraded.